The Letter
by Blondepunk62442
Summary: Cody's letter to Zack. Zack's song and Carey's. Not to good on summarys please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at the lunch table by myself and looked at them. Zack, Max and Tapeworm were all sitting at the popular table along with all the other players on the basketball team.

I had quit, I knew I was no good I just stayed in to be with all my friends. But now it seems like their all in different worlds. I wish I could be my brother, he had tons of friends, popularity and every girl wants him. He left me. He was my best friend and he turned on me.

**I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.**

We used to do everything together. Basketball, video games, and we told each other everything.

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back  
**

You don't know what I feel when you ignore me. You were the only friend really had, I could talk to you about anything. But now when I get home I don't play basketball or video games. I cry.

**I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.  
**

I don't know why you don't hang out with me anymore. Did I do something wrong? Is it because I still need blankie? Am I to smart? To dumb? To weak? What?

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back**

I'm sorry for anything I did wrong. And I hope you will remember me. You'll get whatever you want now and you don't have to deal with me, your wish has come true, you're an only child now.

**When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.  
**

I love you Mom, and I'll miss you Zack.

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.**

Bye.

**So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back**

Love, Cody.

This is my first fan fic so don't be to hard. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Thanx for reviewing, I forgot to do a disclaimer (thanx Sketchy Ghost) it was my first fan fic so I didn't really kno everything to do. So this is the disclaimer from the last chapter and this one.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Simple Plan or their song Thank you. I also don't own their other song Perfect World.

I read the note over and over. I couldn't believe what I was holding. I never relized that my brother felt this way. I don't want to be an only child, I want my twin back.

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming   
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away **

I gave the note to my mom when she got home. When she read it she started to cry. When I saw the tears run down mom's face I ran into my room and locked the door behind me.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

I know I didn't talk to my brother a lot, or spend enough time with him, but I never thought that he would run away. I never thought he would do this to us. I thought he knew that he could always talk to me and now... he's gone.

**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong   
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time   
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah   
Without you I just can't find my way **

I always thought that my life was going great. I had lots of friends and I was doing good in school for once. I sat there and thought of everything my brother and I used to do. He was always there and I ignored him. Remembering these things just made me more sad to know that he wasn't here.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **

After a couple of days without him, my mom cryed. She tried to hide her tears when I came out, but at night I could hear her crying herself to sleep.

**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go   
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah **

Sorry I have to leave, mom but I'll be back. I have to find Cody, I need to find him, this is just something I have to do. I love you, Zack.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

A tear rolled down Carey's face. Both her boys were gone. She droped the letter and ran out of the suite, crying.

So the next chapter will be Carey's song and what she feels about Cody leaving. So please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Simple Plan's song Untitled.

(There's a part where Carey's dreaming, and that's the part that's _italic. _So that you don't get confused.)

(Carey's POV)

I walked into the suite to find Zack sitting on the couch. His eyes were red and he was just staring up into space. After he saw me walk in he handing me a note from Cody. When I read it I started to cry and Zack ran into his room and locked the door. Why would Cody leave like that? Why couldn't I see that my boy was hurting? Why couldn't I have stoped him? Those questions were on my mind and I cryed at night thinking of where my boy might be.

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

I couldn't sleep and I needed time to think. I went for a walk in the morning only to come back to another letter. It was from Zack. He said he had to go find Cody and that he'll be back. But the one thing that came to me was, what if Zack can't find Cody? Then both of my boys would be gone, and I wouldn't know what to do. I ran out of the suite, I needed to do something.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

I decided to go to for a drive. Just to clear my head. I decided to call Kurt. "Pick up, pick up!" I wispered into the phone.

"Hey you've reached Kurt just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." There was a beep. "Kurt, please call me back Zack and Cody are both gone please just call me back as soon as you can! I need to talk to someone." I hung up the phone and kept driving.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

I didn't know what to do now. I then decided to phone the police. I told them what happened and what Zack and Cody looked like and they said they would get there as soon as possible. By the time I got back to the hotel the police were already there. The hotel was choatic. The police were everywhere talking to people and asking them questions. I just stood there looking at everyone running around trying to get places. Then everything went black.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

_When I opened my eyes I saw Zack and Cody. "Are you okay mom?" Cody asked. "Mom, can you hear us?" Zack asked. "Zack... Cody?" I managed to mutter out. "Mom!" Zack and Cody said in unison. "What happened?" I asked. "Well you had a heart attack and fainted." Cody said. "When did you guys get back?" I asked. "Mom, we never left." Zack said. "Yes you did! Cody got mad and left and you went after him! You guys left me!" I yelled. "Mom we've been here this whole time, we would never leave you mom, we love you!" Cody said. We love you... We love you..._**  
**

**  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
**

Carey woke up and looked around. No one. Maddie then walked in. "Oh good, your awake." she said. She looked like she had been crying and her voice was very low. "You okay?" she asked. "No." I said, "Both of my boys are gone, and I just had a heart attack, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I asked sternly. "Carey, I love Zack and Cody too, and I'm just as upset as you are, and I have just spent five hours here waiting for you to wake up and your getting on me for asking if your okay?" Maddie asked. I looked at Maddie. Her eyes were red and puffy and you could see tear marks on her face. "I'm Sorry." I said. "I'm just really upset, I don't know what to do. Their gone."

**  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
**

The next day they let me out and I was on my way back to the hotel. Maddie drove me home. I told her about the dream I had and how I felt and she seemed to understand completly. "Did they find them?" I asked. She sighed deeply, "No, not yet." A tear fell from her face.

**  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

When I got back to the hotel Kurt was there. He ran up to me, "I tryed to call your cell phone but no one answered, where's Zack and Cody?" he asked. " I don't know." I said. "But we're going to find them."

I know this song goes with a car crash but this is the only song that made sense with the problem. So I hope you like it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Thanx for reviewing and I hope u like this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Good Charlotte's song Secrets.

(Zack's POV)

I grabbed some money and left a note for mom. The first place I looked was the first place that came to mind. The old treehouse. When we first moved to the hotel Cody and I were walking through the woods and we came upon a treehouse. When we went inside it needed a lot of help. We decided to fix it up but we promised to keep it our sercet. We couldn't tell anyone.

**In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause' we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find****  
**

After being in that treehouse I remembered all the secrets Cody and I shared. We told each other everything. I miss those days. Just to have someone there to help you out, someone you could trust, someone that was there this whole time and you never appreciated them. Someone who understood you. That no matter what you did or what you said will always be there. But then they leave and you feel like someone has just ripped out a part of you. Someone who you wish was still here.

**  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
**

I decided to sleep in the treehouse that night. I went to the old bedroom in the back. It wasn't that big, but it'll do. I was looking around for a blanket and pillow or something, when I came across a blue cloth stuffed inside the small cramped closet. Blankie. There right in front of me was blankie. He had to have been here. He had to **be** here. He would never leave blankie behind. Never.

**  
In the back, in the closets of your mind  
Thats where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight  
**

"Cody?" I yelled. Nothing. "Cody?" I yelled again. Still nothing. I huged the blanket tight and started to cry. What if something happen to him? What if he's gone? I cried myself to sleep as the rain poured from the sky.

**  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
(fight again, fight again)…  
**

That morning I thought of mom. I wondered how she was feeling right now with both her boys gone. I also thought about how I was going to find Cody. I had no idea where he could be. I wondered if Cody had taken money to live off of until someone finds him or until he decides to come home. What if Cody went home after I left and I'm just wasting my time seaching for him. I didn't know if I was going to keep going or go home. Or maybe I could call mom and see how she's doing and see if Cody's back. But I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I need that part of me back.

**  
All my life I hide my secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
We all try to hide our secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
**

I got up and and went down the treehouse steps. As I turned around to go off and I ran into someone. I looked up and and saw my dad. He was looking up at the treehouse and he started to talk.

"You and your brother have done nothing but cause trouble." He paused and looked down at me.

"I'm really getting tired of you making my life hard to live, the reason why I left was to get away from you two." He paused again.

"I never did plan to get rid or kill you or your brother, but now that one is out of the way I might as well get rid of the other."

My heart was beating faster than ever.

"I thought you loved us, how could you..." He cut me off. "I never loved you or your brother! I didn't want to have you I wanted to put you up for adoption, but your mother couldn't she loved you to much!" He screamed.

I tried to get away but he grabbed my wrists. He must of knocked me out because the last thing I remember was yelling for Cody.

**  
Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
Fight again  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's ok  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
Fight again**

**  
**

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but black. "Zack?" Someone asked.

"Cody? Is that you?" It was silent for a few moments.

"No Zack." The voice said.

"It's your loving father."

The lights came on and I saw my dad with a gun in his hands, the gun was aimed right at Cody.

DUNDUNDUN! Please Review!


End file.
